The Heart's Grasp
by Risu Ando
Summary: Law's soul mate re-appears, miraculously alive. Law and Corazon reunite, finally able to be together. Focus on Law and Corazon's enduring love despite the years apart. Multi-chapter story, End of Dressrosa arc, spoilers for non-manga readers, Possible lemons
1. Chapter 1: Broken Heart, Empty Heart

**Chapter 1: Broken Heart, Empty Heart**

* * *

Hello! I've been waiting and waiting for someone to write a romantic non-AU Cora/Law fic for a very long time. I finally decided to just write one myself. Please review and tell me if you like it! Thank you so much. 3

*Also, here's a warning. If you haven't caught up with the manga – stayed up-to-date with the releases in Japan, then SPOILER ALERT. **This is based mostly after chapter 787.** There will be some flashbacks, though…

* * *

Pain. Intense pain. In his heart and his body. Law could feel each and every stitch as the dwarf reattached his arm. He grimaced and toughed it out, knowing that if he couldn't have his arm back, he wouldn't be able to help Luffy at all, anymore. The fact that the strawhat had to take over for him made him want to scream. The revenge he'd desperately desired for these 13 years had only intensified on his time in Dressrosa, and he learned that he had less self-control than he thought.

Seeing Doflamingo again today made his trauma return to the front of his mind so clearly, it was like it had happened only yesterday. The freshness of his memory and constantly aching heart spurred his resolve to kill Doflamingo himself, rather than letting Kaido do it. But he failed and now he was out of commission for the time being. His ally Strawhat Luffy was now busy fighting Law's most hated enemy, and there was nothing he could do. Except try to heal quickly.

The dwarves finished up and Law thanked them. He and Cavendish watched from afar as Luffy continued to fight Doflamingo. Law was determined to stay put and either watch Luffy win, or die with him here. A few minutes ago, he really thought that'd he'd managed to finally destroy the selfish egomaniac. His last attack was shattering. Even Luffy was shocked that the warlord was able to get up again, and that's when Law knew he couldn't do any more. He'd been fighting the bastard on and off all day!

Of course it'd felt good to deliver such devastating blows to Doffy; it'd felt so good. But the whole day had been devastating for him, as so many incidents refreshed his memories. Doflamingo's harsh words about Cora, Law seeing the family again, and most of all, the birdcage's reappearance. He was reliving that horrible day 13 years ago and his heart was about to burst out of his chest. That monster had murdered the one he loved. The only person who'd ever owned his heart, and still did to this day. The one person he'd never forget. He felt tears forming from the stirred up feelings as well as his frustration at being unable to take out Doflamingo. He'd been so close, tried so hard. How could that bastard still be alive? If his strings were really all that were holding him together, then Luffy should be able to finish him off. But that thought really didn't make Law feel any better.

It should have been him.

* * *

The blonde marine Commodore surveyed the scene around him, frustrated at the feeling that this so-called birdcage gave him. It wasn't claustrophobia; it wasn't fear of being squished to death, either. It was an uneasy nervousness in his gut. An unpleasant hint of sorrow, even. Around him, the people of Dressrosa and even his fellow marines were panicking. Screams could be heard all over as the birdcage closed in slowly. Up ahead, he could see his target; the warlord. All day he'd been heading to the palace, and all day distractions had kept him busy from reaching it.

Tired of always arriving late to the scene, like at Marineford two years ago, the Commodore of G-3 had finally been lucky in his timing. The very day he'd decided to finally confront Doflamingo after years of apathy was the day that the evil warlord had decided to show his true colors to the world.

Years ago, he'd woken up at a Marine hospital in the North Blue, grasping for his memories. His mentor had visited, telling him what'd happened, as best as he knew. He'd been on the brink of death. He'd been rescued; critically injured and dying, but they saved him. They'd saved him, yes, but he'd also lost his memory. Despite being told that his brother was the one who'd inflicted the wounds, he couldn't remember, and therefore didn't really care much.

Without memories, he became apathetic. He didn't know his brother, and he didn't remember the attempted murder. He didn't need or want something like revenge for an incident he didn't recall. So he was fine with just recuperating, re-training, and eventually being assigned to G-3. The only memory he had was a name that his mentor insisted wasn't even his real one. The blonde marine did not care; that name was his only memory, false or not, and he was going to keep it.

Throughout the following years, the indifferent marine heard news about the famous names he'd supposedly been intertwined with at one time. He trained and did his duties and didn't care when he learned of the news that his brother had become a warlord. So what. If he ever ran into him, maybe they'd have a few words, but what did it matter to him now? He was promoted eventually too, and climbed the ranks in a normal fashion, just going through the motions as an empty shell of a man. A man with no past, no family, no loved ones. Just vague feelings that haunted him, making him feel empty, like there was something missing. Like there was _someone_ missing.

Sengoku had asserted that the blonde marine didn't have any love for his brother. He'd told him about the atrocious things he'd done, like murder their father before his eyes. Reading the newspapers, he was inclined to believe him; his brother was indeed a nasty piece of work. So who could it have been that left this gaping hole in his heart? Perhaps it was just how it felt to have no memory of the past. Sengoku could only tell him about his life as a marine, _before_ he went for those 4 years undercover. But there just wasn't any information to explain the hollow feelings he had. Now a Commodore, the blonde marine had a little more control over his actions, and had even tried to go to Marineford to confront his brother once and for all, and perhaps ask about his past, if possible. But he arrived too late, and soon after, fell into his lethargic routine once again.

But then he'd heard of strange news out of Punk Hazard. The newly appointed warlord Trafalgar Law had started some trouble, and his actions against the Donquixote family interested the marine greatly. And when he'd received the report that Vice Admiral Vergo of G-5 had been killed, he felt a very unpleasant sensation in his stomach. The dead man's face stared up at him, disturbing and bewildering him. On top of that, his melancholy had only been getting worse and worse. That morning, he resolved to finally confront the Donquixote family or at least investigate more about his past with them.

He received intelligence that Law and the Strawhat crew were heading for Dressrosa and for once, the marine did not hesitate. He too, would confront Doflamingo, and maybe Law, too, to ask him what his relationship was with that family. Why should he have to continue to feel hollow, forlorn, like a ghost wandering around his base, not giving a shit about the world or even his own life?

Turning his attention back to the devastation happening in Dressrosa, he nonsensically smiled to himself. He could feel that his life's mystery would be solved. The answer to what or who was missing. What had happened, and why. Hopefully Strawhat Luffy wouldn't kill Doflamingo before he got a chance to talk him. He had so many questions and he was prepared to do whatever was necessary to finally get the answers. As he set off, he ordered his men to help the residents make it to the center of the birdcage.

"Yes, Commodore Cora." his subordinates replied.

 _Yes,_ he thought. _I'm done with being a ghost._


	2. Chapter 2: Shambles

**Chapter 2: Shambles**

* * *

Hi again, thank you all for reading chapter 1. I'm very excited about this story J Please review! Thank you!

* * *

Commodore Cora walked through the city hurriedly. It was chaos. No one even cared that marines, pirates, gladiators, and ordinary citizens were all intermingling, trying to escape the deadly strings of the birdcage. He couldn't find Strawhat Luffy or Doflamingo, but up ahead, on a field just below the palace, he could make out two solitary figures. One looked badly injured, and the other was watching something above him.

As Cora approached he could make out the tattoos on the injured pirate's body. When he got closer, he knew his suspicions were correct. It was the warlord Trafalgar Law. He recognized him from the pictures he'd been given at G-3 headquarters, and from his wanted posters. But this man splayed out on the grass looked dreadfully beaten up, and his arm looked like it'd been recently re-attached. _Perfect_ , Cora thought. _He's in no shape to fight me so I should be able to get as much information out of him as I need_.

Law's companion turned and jumped up at the sight of the marine approaching them.

"What do you want, Marine?!" Cavendish exclaimed.

Cora held his hands out, trying to put the pirate at ease.

"Don't worry, things are crazy enough as it is right now. I'm not here to capture you, I just want to talk to Trafalgar Law." Cora explained, lighting up a cigarette.

Cavendish's eyes looked panicked.

"You idiot! You're on fire!" he exclaimed, hitting Cora with his large hat.

When Cavendish had successfully put out the fire, he shouted, exasperated, "I don't have time to be helping you! Talk to Law all you want, but if I sense anything strange, I'm coming back to kick your butt, dumbass Marine." Cavendish backed away apprehensively, but left the two men alone while he went to watch the fight above them.

Law had been staring at them, motionless. Even at a few meters' distance Cora could clearly see Law's bloody and battered face. His stomach sank to the ground and his entire body froze as he looked into those dead eyes. He couldn't even think, all he knew was that something insane was happening. Why was his body reacting so to this man's glare? It seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't explain the feeling he was having. He was so perplexed. He stood there, unable to move or speak for what seemed like an eternity.

Finally, he noticed that Law's face had also changed. He just looked stunned. Like somebody had speared him in the gut. Trying to regain his composure, Cora spoke first, clearing his throat.

"UUhnn, um, Warlord Trafalgar Law, right? I'm Commodore Cora from Marine Base G-3. I have a few questions to ask, and I know it's not exactly good timing, but my men and Fujitora should be able to take care of the commotion going on for now. I've traveled a long way to speak to you so if you don't mind…"

He sat on the ground opposite Trafalgar, still about 2 yards away from him. He didn't know why, but he was shaking at the thought of getting too close.

Trafalgar Law continued to gape at him, dumbfounded. Cora noted that he wasn't even breathing, and he was beginning to shake as well. _What was going on_?

"C-Cora-san?" Law croaked out.

"Uh, yes. My name is Cora." He replied, disconcerted. He took a long drag on his cigarette, letting the smoke ease his random anxiety.

Law's eyes watered and tears started to run down his dirty face. His trembling hands were clutching his heart. That stunned expression gradually melted into one of unbridled emotion. He suddenly shot up, and lunged himself at the marine. Startled, Cora put his hand to his sword but a little too late. Law had closed the gap between them and tackled him. Cora fell backwards, his back slamming against the ground with Law's thin body covering his bulkier one. Cora was about to shove him off, hard, but he remembered the bad condition the pirate was in and instead, lightly sat up again, Law still clinging to him.

He could feel the pirate shaking uncontrollably, and heard frenzied sobs bursting out of him. Law was hyperventilating, unable to control his disquieting reaction to the marine's presence. Cora grabbed his shoulders and looked at him again. Still that uneasy feeling pestered at him, but he couldn't put his finger on what was wrong with this picture. Law opened his wet eyes wider and put his hands on Cora's face, bringing their foreheads together, continuing to weep. Cora had had enough. Injured or not, he pushed the warlord away from him and stood up.

"Can I begin my questioning or are you going to continue acting insane?" Cora shouted, alarmed.

Law looked up at him in awe. He slowly but surely got his breathing under control, all the while looking at Cora. The marine felt flustered and exasperated. What was wrong with this man? And why was he feeling so similarly unsettled?

Still crying but a bit quieter now, Law regained his voice. "Cora-san, how? How are you here? You're gone. You can't be…"

"Law, I don't know why you think you know me, but… Wait, do you know me?!" Cora realized abruptly that it was indeed possible that Law may have known him during those blank 4 years. Startled at this idea, he suddenly tripped and fell backwards.

Watching him, Law burst into tears again. As Cora regained his composure, he noticed that this second round of waterworks was accompanied with a radiant smile forming on Law's bloody, tear-streaked face. The pirate unexpectedly looked so damned happy, but so damned crazy, all at the same time.

"You don't remember me? You must have amnesia or something, right? What do you remember from your past?" he asked, laughing intermittently. Cora was _really_ starting to think the man was off his rocker.

"Well, to tell the truth, 4 years of my life is missing. From when I was 22 until I was 26. I did wake up with amnesia, like you deduced, and I've never been able to regain those memories…But stop acting nuts. Just tell me if you know me, and if you do, tell me everything you know! That's the whole reason I came here; I thought I'd finally get some info out of my bastard brother, but if you know something, then spit it out!" Cora bellowed, increasingly annoyed.

" _Room_ " Law said, lifting his hand swiftly. Further away, Cavendish turned to watch him creating the infamous space where he had all the power. He decided to stay put and interfere only if the Marine got the upper hand.

"What the…" Cora gulped as he realized he'd let his emotion get the better of him. Now he was stuck in Law's world; unnervingly at his mercy.

"Cora-san, in a few minutes, you won't have any more questions for me. Just bear with me." Law said as he pointed his finger at him and Cora's world went black.


	3. Chapter 3: The Missing Piece

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Hello everybody! I'm sure most of you are Corazon fans, so I know you'll understand how I feel about this. I CANNOT WAIT for the freaking anime to finally show the Law/Cora flashback! It's taking them forever. Just bring it on already! Lol. Enjoy the chapter! And Please Please Please review

* * *

The blonde marine woke up slowly, feeling quite woozy. A bruised but beautiful face loomed above him, coming more into focus. It was Law.

Cora sat up as Law wiped some tears off of his own face. Law sat next to him on the grassy field and turned to him shakily asking, "So, how do you feel?"

Cora looked at him blankly at first. Gradually, he began to stare at Law with renewed understanding. Law's misty grey eyes looked back at him, hopeful, thankful, and desperate.

It was Law. The man in front of him was Law. Law. His friend, his family, his love. Suddenly, Cora understood the reason he'd felt blindsided when he came upon him before. The reason for his body's peculiar physical reaction. He grabbed his own head, shutting his eyes as old memories crashed into his consciousness.

The past flooded into his mind like a damn bursting. He felt the stab of the knife that 10 year-old Law had plunged into him. Saw the alley where he'd confronted Law about his real name. Smelled the salty sea air on the boat as he tried to find Law a doctor. Heard the gunshot as Doffy loomed over him, gun in hand. And sensed the cold of the snow falling on him as he fell unconscious that day, wondering what would happen to his love when he was gone from the world.

Breathing hard and quivering, Cora gradually opened his eyes again. Law was holding him, rubbing his back and whispering soothing words into his ear.

"I'm sorry, I know you must be shocked right now. It's a lot to remember." Law apologized, unnecessarily. "It's all going to be ok. We're together, somehow."

"Law… You're really injured. Your arm… I need to get you away from here" Cora tersely grunted out as he tried to stand. Wobbly from shock, he tripped and fell right back down into Law's arms.

"Cora-san, forget it, we're fine here. Just relax for a moment and regain your composure. We have some time." Law held him, though he was trembling himself.

An unconvinced Cora just looked back at him, putting his hand to Law's right cheek. "I missed you so much – I didn't know it was _you_ who was missing from my life, but... now I know. I'm so glad that you got away from Doffy, back then. I'm _so_ glad." Cora began to cry silently.

Law clutched him harder, tears pouring out uncontrollably, and whispered in his ear, "13 years. You have no idea what a gaping hole I've had in my heart, since I thought you died. _13 years_. Cora-san. I hope more than anything that this isn't a dream"

WHACK!

The startled men looked up. Cavendish who had not been paying any attention to them this whole time, was screaming, "He's doing it! Doflamingo's been sent flying halfway across the island! Fucking Strawhat Luffy… unreal!"

With that, they stood up and started heading in the direction of the whacky strawhat pirate, who now looked like some sort of gorilla. Corazon helped Law walk, grasping him under his good arm.

 _This is unbelievable,_ Law thought _, but for now I've got to focus on helping Strawhat defeat Doflamingo. Cora-san and I can talk when this mess is all over…_

* * *

Law's arm was hurting badly and yet he was in ecstasy, all the same. As he stumbled through the streets with Corazon, trying to find Luffy, he continued to glance back every minute or so. He pinched himself. He wasn't dreaming, he knew, but he was still so terrified of losing sight of Corazon, now that they were reunited.

Law could clearly see Corazon's face now that they were so close. His face was missing the crimson make-up he'd used to wear, and he looked more tired and world-worn than before. He had the beginning of crow's feet peaking out of the corners of his eyes. He was older, but more rugged and even more handsome, somehow. His wavy, dirty-blonde hair was exactly the same, and even his clothes still fit the old personality that Law remembered.

He had on tight jeans, a button-up lavender shirt, and a navy commodore's jacket over his outfit. His trademark hat and black feathery coat were also missing, but Law could tell that the amnesia had not taken Corazon's personality away. Twice on the walk into town he tripped, bringing Law tumbling down with him. Law couldn't help but laugh joyfully despite the pain of falling. Corazon just blushed in embarrassment.

He knew he ought to bring his attention back to helping Strawhat, but in just a few minutes his world had completely and drastically changed. He couldn't focus on anything other than Corazon's presence. He shook his head and remembered all the devastation that Doflamingo had brought to his life by taking Corazon away from him. Focusing on that sorrow, and gazing up at his love's face would help Law to remember his determination. How he longed for vengeance on the sociopathic former tenryubito.

Together, he and Corazon reached Luffy. They offered to "babysit" for the few minutes that it'd take for him to get his strength back. With the gladiators, pirates, marines, his crew, Law, Corazon, and all the people of Dressrosa cheering him on, Luffy would recuperate soon. Then the final fight would begin.

to be continued... 


End file.
